Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later
Category:FilmsCategory:Halloween/FilmsCategory: (1998)/Media | directed by = Steve Miner | written by = Matt Greenberg; Robert Zappia | produced by = Moustapha Akkad; Malek Akkad; Cary Granat; Kevin Williamson; Paul Freeman | music by = Marco Beltrami; John Ottman; Jeremy Sweet | cinematography = Daryn Okada | edited by = Patrick Lussier | distributed by = Dimension Films | release date(s) = August 5th, 1998 | mpaa rating = | running time = 86 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $17,000,000 | gross revenue = $55,041,738 | preceded by = Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) | followed by = Halloween: Resurrection (2002) }} Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later is a 1998 horror film of the slasher sub-genre. It was directed by Friday the 13th luminary Steve Miner and released theatrically in the United States on August 5th, 1998. It is the seventh film in the Halloween series and the sixth film to feature notorious serial killer Michael Myers. As the title suggests, Halloween H20 was released as part of the 20th anniversary of the franchise and brings back "scream queen" Jamie Lee Curtis, reprising her role as Laurie Strode from the first two films. Halloween H20 disregards the continuity set forth by the three previous films, which established that Laurie Strode had a daughter named Jamie Lloyd. It also abandons the normally ubiquitous setting of Haddonfield, Illinois and takes place at an exclusive boarding school called Hillcrest Academy in northern California. In the film, Laurie Strode has spent the past two decades living under the alias Keri Tate. She is the senior administrator at Hillcrest and has a son named John. Laurie never fully recovered from the trauma of being attacked by her psychotic brother Michael, but when Michael tracks her down after all this time, Laurie finds the inner strength to fight back and protect her son. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Keri Tate Notes * Halloween H20 and Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later redirect to this page. * Production on Halloween H20 began on February 7th, 1998. Principal filming concluded on May 1st, 1998. * Halloween H20 was released to DVD on October 19th, 1999. * This is the only film in the "Michael Myers" series that does not take place in Haddonfield, Illinois. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "20 years ago, HE changed the face of Halloween. Tonight, he's back". * First professional film work for actor Josh Hartnett. * Jamie Lee Curtis' mother, Janet Leigh, has a brief role in the film as Norma Watson. Janet Leigh became a scream queen in her own right when she played the role of Marion Crane in the 1960 suspense thriller Psycho. * Steve Miner makes a cameo appearance as the School financial advisor. * Actress Janet Leigh and composer John Ottman were both born on July 6th. Leigh was born in 1927 and Ottman was born in 1964. * Actress Jodi Lyn O'Keefe was born on October 10th, 1978 - just fifteen days before the premiere of the first Halloween film. * This is one of two films where Adam Arkin's character is romantically tied to an actress with famous parents. The other film is 1999's Lake Placid where his character is attached to Bridget Fonda, daughter of Peter Fonda. * The opening credits include a voice over of Donald Pleasence's character Sam Loomis from the original Halloween: "I met him fifteen years ago. I was told there was nothing left. No reason, no conscience, no understanding, even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face and the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil." * Voice actor Tom Kane, who provides the voice of Sam Loomis in the voiceover from this film, is also known for providing the voice for Yoda in the 2008 animated feature film, Star Wars: The Clone Wars. See also External Links * * * Halloween H20 at Wikipedia * Halloween H20 at Horrorpedia * Halloween H20 at Halloween Wiki * * * References ---- ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1998/Films Category:August, 1998/Films Category:Dimension Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:7th installments Category:H/Films Category:Steve Miner/Director Category:Robert Zappia/Writer Category:Matt Greenberg/Writer Category:Malek Akkad/Associate producer Category:Moustapha Akkad/Executive producer Category:Paul Freeman/Producer Category:Bob Weinstein/Executive producer Category:Harvey Weinstein/Executive producer Category:Cary Granat/Executive producer Category:John Ottman/Composer Category:Jeremy Sweet/Composer Category:Marco Beltrami/Composer Category:Daryn Okada/Cinematographer Category:Patrick Lussier/Editor Category:Adam Arkin/Actor Category:Michelle Williams/Actor Category:Adam Hann-Byrd/Actor Category:Jodi Lyn O'Keefe/Actor Category:Janet Leigh/Actor Category:Josh Hartnett/Actor Category:LL Cool J/Actor Category:Joseph Gordon-Levitt/Actor Category:Branden Williams/Actor Category:Nancy Stephens/Actor Category:Beau Billingslea/Actor Category:Matt Winston/Actor Category:Larisa Miller/Actor Category:Emmalee Thompson/Actor Category:David Blanchard/Actor Category:John Cassini/Actor Category:Jody Wood/Actor Category:LisaGay Hamilton/Voice actor Category:Chris Durand/Actor Category:Tom Kane/Voice actor Category:Tiffani DiGregorio/Actor Category:Rachel Galvin/Actor Category:Arden James/Actor Category:Steve Miner/Actor